Percy
' Percy '''is Thomas' best friend who made his first appearance in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad he helped Thomas, Pooh and their friends find the lost engine Lady before Diesel 10 does. Bio Percy was probably built by Avonside and had gone through a subsequent rebuild in the years preceding his second-hand sale to the North Western Railway. He is said to have been found wearing Hunslet parts, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James, and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth, but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away, and ended up in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. In the seventeenth season, he let Caitlin pull the mail train for him when she was spending the night on Sodor, he was one of the engines who didn't believe at first that Charlie saw an elephant on the line, has been scared by James twice (when James described the phantom express and teased him for being scared of the dark), and helped Bill and Ben when Ben had derailed. He later attended the fireworks display at Ulfstead Castle, slept at Whiff's waste dump while the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds froze, chased Diesel 10 when the diesel stole some garland from the sheds and gave Sidney new wheels as a Christmas present. In the eighteenth season, Percy was bumped by Diesel in the yard, and nearly had an accident involving Toad and Thomas. As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realizing what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory, and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he is always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes, and get his jobs done--a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good. Main Weaponary used in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series. Tank Engine *Browning M2 .50 cal "Ma Deuce" Heavy Machine Guns Trainsformer *Double-barrel Mini machine gun *Energy Ax *Energy Mace *Grappling hooks *Phaser cannon *Grenade launcher Trivia *Percy will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Tigger refers to him as "Percy boy". * Percy will be guest starring in'' Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-Chanted Forest, ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle, Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland, Pooh's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra, Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie, Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Titanic, Pooh's Adventures of Stardust, Pooh's Adventures of Asterix conquers America, Pooh's Adventures of Legend, Pooh's Adventures of Tentacolino ''and ''Pooh's Adventures of Tugs (TV Series). *Percy will meet Brian Griffin in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *Percy will meet Ed, Edd, n Eddy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * In Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series, Percy is Pinkie Pie's boyfriend. *In Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Percy will receive M2 Browning machine guns. *Percy is great friends with Sunshine. *Percy is also best friends with Maud Pie and Cheese Sandwich. *In Iamnater1225's series, Percy is also Rosie's boyfriend. *Percy is also A Canterlot Mail Engine. Gallery RWS Percy.png|RWS Percy 185px-GhostTrainRS4.png|Ghost Percy RWS 185px-WoollyBearRS6.png|Wolly Bear Percy RWS Percy'sPorridgeRS6.png|RWS Percy covered in porridge HappyEverAfter14.jpg|Percy in the Model Episodes (Season's 1 - 12). 185px-GhostTrain.jpg|Ghost Percy 185px-AScarfforPercy9.png|Percy covered in jam, broken luggage, and trousers 185px-HappyEverAfter52.jpg|Percy in his "guest of honor" wedding get up 185px-Percy'sChocolateCrunch12.png|Chocolate Crunch Percy Percy roller coaster.png|Percy the roller coaster Percy with an M2 Browning Ma Deuce.png|Percy with his Browning M2 "Ma Duece" .50 cal machine gun First Lieutenant Percy.png|Percy as a Transformer Percy Transformer.png|Percy Trainsformer upgraded Percy as a ghost.png|Percy as a ghost Percy pony.png|Percy as an Earth Pony Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Engines Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Tank engines Category:Boyfriends Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Ponies Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Lieutenants Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Axmen Category:Trainsformers Category:Trainbots Category:Pinkie Pie's Family Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:The Steam Team Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies